


Fruity Love - Jamilton

by PerryTheHoe



Series: Alex fucks food [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Height difference, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, height differenc, smol alex, tol jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryTheHoe/pseuds/PerryTheHoe
Summary: Alex's years at highschool were rough, but when he meets his new college roommate, he realises things might get a whole lot rougher, especially in the bedroom.





	Fruity Love - Jamilton

Alex felt a craving, a craving only the sweet sticky goodness of jam could fulfill. He knew that he couldn’t let anyone know what he intended on doing, so he waited, he waited until he was absolutely sure that his entire family had gone.

He heard Martha calling out to him as they left:  “Goodbye Alex darling, don’t touch the jam again!!”

Alex sighed, this meant there would be protective measurements taken to make sure he couldn’t get into the jam.

 

He crept downstairs and into the kitchen, he spotted it, on top of the fridge, lay a single, glass jar filled with jam. Alex climbed to the top of the fridge and grabbed the jar, it was surprisingly unprotected after last time.

 

He made his way up to his room, excited for what he was going to do. When he got up there, he stripped off all his clothes and opened the jam sexily.

“Oh jam how I’ve missed you” he said seductively. He swears he saw the jam wink back at him. Slowly, he dipped a finger into the sweet sticky goo. “Oh that feels good”

 

He sniffed the sticky finger, sugary goodness wafted up his nostrils, he then took that finger and slowly shoved it up his arse, rubbing jam all over the inside, he felt the sweet sticky goodness squish between his arse cheeks as they flapped around freely.

“Oh God yes, please more” Alex got louder and louder as his p e n i s hardened. The jam was almost all up his arse when he decided to take it further, he grabbed his tiny rock solid 🅱️ e n i s and shoved it in the jam jar just as he came right into the glass jar, he swirled the jar around to mix the sweet sticky jam with his cum.

 

Satisfied with the new con-cock-tion, he tipped his head back and let the juice splurge all over his tongue. He moved it around in his mouth to let the rich flavour seep in, before swallowing it, not realising that his family had come home and noticed the missing jam jar.

“ALEX!!!” Martha’s voice called up the stairs.

“Did you fuck the jam again?” Laf asked.

Alex remained naked in his room, his body covered in jam and cum. He awaited them to come and punish him for wasting their jam.

 

It was all worth it though, he thought as the jam squelched in his arse.

 

All for the greater good.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for this, like at all.


End file.
